Sonic Riders: Warped
by kenokosan
Summary: Takes place in both the future, 15-17 years, and in the past 2 years after Sonic riders: Zero gravity. Under going re-writing!
1. Character files

Hey there guys here's a new story for all Shadamy, Jetave, and Knouge fans out there! This story takes place 2 years after Sonic riders: Zero Gravity. Here are the main characters and such for the story.

Disclaimer-Do not own

* * *

Maria the Hedgehog

Age:15

Race: Hybrid Hedgehog

Family: Amy, Shadow, Silver(brother), and Blaze(friend).

Special: Able to control Chaos energies by a special moon staff designed by GUN, and able to use a hammer like her mother. She has incredible strength and speed from both of her parents combined and vast knowledge of both extreme gear and chaos emeralds.

Description: Looks like her mother and has her eyes, but with her father's features. Wears elbow long gloves much like her dad's. Knees high boots that resemble her dad's foot wear, but with a white line in the middle of it. Finally skin tight white sleeve-less, turtle neck shirt, that shows her off her abs with black line down the middle with matching thermal leggings as well.

Gear type: ALL

Jetstream the Hawk

Age:14

Race: Hawk/Swallow

Family: Wave, Jet, and twin brother, Jethro( looks like his mom's carbon copy but his father's features)

Special: Much like her mother, she specials in tech and extreme gear. Though sadly she has the stubbornness of her father. Her powers include using a dual-feather fan, like her dad's weapon in the game, made of special Babylonian tech, that she uses with her sprinting speeds.

Description: She looks like her father, Jet, but with her hair down to her mid back, held in place with a red and black hair band, with bangs sticking out on her forehead, like Amy's bangs, sporting a grey 2 piece out fit like he mom's, with green flames at the pants' bottom, with a orange belt and sunglasses.

Gear type: Yacht and board( like her mom and dad's in the game)

Rogue the Bat

Age: 14 ½

Race: Bat/Echidna

Family: Rouge, Knuckles, and younger brother(12yrs) Knick( looks like his mom, but with his dad's eyes)

Special: Has the strength and agility of both her parents. Taking most after her mother, she is skilled in the art of the steal. Skilled in Echidna clan martial arts, she bears an iron fist when striking her opponents down, hard.

Description: People mistaken her for an Echidna, but really she just a red bat with dread locks like her father with gold bands in 2 locks on each side of her hair. She has her mom's eyes and persuading voice when making deals for certain items. She wears and outfit, like her mom's from the game, but a dark maroon-ish purple, with a lighter purple lining, wearing gloves and boots that her mother usually wears all the time.

Gear type: Bike

* * *

This all I'm posting for this story, for now. Anyway got to Jet! I have to keep going with my other stories!

-Kenny


	2. Back story and gap filling

Hello here's the first chapter of Sonic Riders: Warped. If anyone took notice, I deleted ShadowNiGHTS from my profile, Why? Well it was rushed and I didn't plan it through well enough, and well it just blew up in my face…….anyway I decided to do another story that I REALLY thought out this time. Here's the first chapter…….enjoy.

-Kenny

Ps-my apologizes for anyone reading it. I truly am.

Disclaimer-do not own.

-----------(Flash-Backstory) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been years since the Garden of Babylon incident. Sonic and his friends, Jet and the other Rogues were able to stop the black hole from taking in the whole planet. After the incident; GUN heard of it and sent agents around the world to recover the Ark of the Cosmos, since they were scattered after the Garden of Babylon disappeared. With the help Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues they were able to recover all of them. During that time, Sonic and Sally finally tied the knot, and have 2 kids, Sonia and Manic. Knuckles and Rouge got married a week after the incident and then later had their first child, Rogue._

_Jet realized his feelings for Wave, after that near death experience with the Arks, so like Knuckles and Rouge they got married on the same day like them, making it a double wedding, and had twins, Jethro(boy) and Jetstream(girl). Tails decided on his feelings for Cosmo, and decided to make it official and got engaged, they making wedding plans. A month or so before all that; Shadow and Amy had a relationship, that they kept between themselves and Rouge and Knuckles, and when Amy found out she was pregnant, she was a __**bit**__ upset and decided she needed space from Shadow for a while, but after the Garden incident, she made up with him and told him the good news, and a few months later they had Silver and one week later they got married and then had Maria a while later._

_

* * *

_

_Due to the high ratings of the World Grand Prix, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, had decided to continue the biannual race, but with a grander prize. Eggman created a being that was able to grant the winner a single wish of their heart's desire, no string's attached. The Sonic team and the Babylon Rogues, soon signed up for the race. Each racer with their own wish in their thoughts………_

_Tail's wish is to meet his biological parents, as he never met him._

_Knuckle's wish is to revive the Echidna clan and his family._

_Sonic's wish is to return all of Mobius back to it's former glory so other's may be happy._

_Rouge's wish is to be the best thief in the world to be unrivaled by none other._

_Shadow's wish is to have his family to be immortal like him._

_Amy's wish is to have Shadow to be happy._

_Cream's wish is to have more Chao garden's for Cheese's friends._

_Cosmo's wish is to have her family brought back to life._

_Sally's wish is that all her friend's lead good lives._

_Jet's wish is to be the world's fastest and to be rivaled to none._

_Wave's wish is to be the world's best technician._

_Storm's wish is to bring his little sister back, as her lost her when they were younger. _

_With all the contestants in the race the dark plot began to unfold. It was a three cell race so everyone began to form teams. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails formed their team, called Team Heroes. Sally, Cosmo, and Cream formed a team, called The S.C.C, for their names. Jet, Wave, and Storm formed their Team, The Babylon Rogues. Shadow, Amy, and Rouge made their team, called Team NiGHT, as Shadow and Rouge work together as partners for missions, and Amy being a secretary for both and helping them with their mission logs._

_The World Grand Prix started off with a bang! They all raced like crazy, hoping to be the one to claim that prize……_

……………_.the winner was never named as the Prix was suddenly interrupted by a surprise attack by Eggman. Most of the contestants were either killed, captured, or some were lucky enough to escape his grasp. Tails, Storm, Knuckles, and Sally were killed in the first wave of the sudden attack trying to let everyone escape. Everyone managed to get away and retreat, but at the cost of their friends lives………..and because of that surprise attack he was able to claim Mobius for himself._

* * *

15 years later…….Downtown Westopolis

A white grayish hedgehog and ebony hedgehog with red streaks raced down a torn down highway in the abandon city. The two were being chased down by SCR-HD robots. The ebony colored one jumped into the air and Chaos control behind the robots. It's hand came out and all gravity slowed down………BUT with a sudden force of said gravity sent them flying to pieces. The ebony hedgehog landed on the ground gracefully and walked over to the security robots, once used before by MeteorTech Inc. The white hedgehog walked over to his companion and kneeled down to check the robots for anything of use.

"Anything good?" the other one asked the white hedgehog.

"Just some weapon scraps and good metals, sis, just what we need" he told her happily. She nodded her head and began collect said items her brother told her of. They collected what the needed and began to run again towards an abandon-looking tower. As they walked in, it was anything but abandoned. Inside were others walking about doing their own work and such. The building was decorated to look hi-tech and state of the art homing facility. One of the residents there, a forest green female hawk, with blue eyes, gold beak, wearing a short gray skirt with a matching strapless shirt and black sneakers with red designs on them with knee high stockings; noticed of them and walked over to them quickly.

"Silver! Maria! Glad to see you back!" she said to them as she walked next to Silver.

"Same here" Silver said as they walked together.

"So did u find anything special?" she asked them as she looked at their inventory.

"Found more metals and energy compartments for Eva, Jetstream" Maria, the ebony hedgehog, told her best friend happily. But her mood changed back to a solemn one as the 3 walked into an elevator. Silver pushed the button for the top floor. Some elevator music played in the background, as they said nothing more to each other.

**[DING!]**

The doors opened and the trio stepped out of the elevator as it closed behind them. They were now in a tech-looking lab with a few people inside vigorously on separate projects. Silver, Maria, and Jetstream walked pass them, towards a door marked 'Eva Robotnik'. Ever so carefully, Maria knocked twice.

~Silence…..then someone came to open the door. It was a brown chipmunk with green eyes with long brown hair pulled back into a top braid. She smiled upon seeing them.

"EVA! TALLY! They're back!" she shouted over her shoulder. Sounds of rustling paper and footsteps came as a light orange fox with violet eyes and a human girl in her late teens with dark brown hair pulled into a low pony.

"That's great Sonia! Let them in!" Eva said as she ushered them into her private work space. As they walked they noticed she was wearing a figure-hugging red long sleeve shirt with yellow designs and black pants and had black goggles on her head. Sonia, wearing a blue jean sleeve-less jacket, and Tally trotted behind her, who wearing only red sneakers and a white dress with green and yellow lining on it.

"So is it ready it yet?" Maria asked as she placed her inventory onto some random empty desk. She brushed off some dirt off her red and black sundress.

"Almost! By tonight our life long work will be ready!" Eva said as she was digging through some of the items that were on the desks before her.

"So we'll be leaving tonight?" Maria asked. Eva stopped her movements suddenly looking up to her hedgehog friend, with a certain gaze.

"Uh…..Actually……I was thinking about leaving tomorrow after the services………you know pay our respects before we go and save everyone" she said solemnly as she looked down towards the floor.

"Oh right……I almost forgot bout that……" she said as she looked down as well.

"Can't believe it's been that long" Silver spoke up next. The whole room fell quiet for a moment before he went on.

"All our parents entered that race……hoping to win that prize, but instead what do they get?" he said as he looked zoned out. Eva answered him, not caring if he listened or not.

"My adopted-father attacking and killing their friends and families!" she spat out each word as venom. 

"Don't worry! After tomorrow, everything will be fixed!" Maria said enthusiastically, that she got from her mother, making everyone fell more better. She had that effect on them. Jetstream had an idea and decided to speak up next.

"Since the case of our mission……" she started as she walked over to a push cart, that was covered with a white drape.

"……I looked up My mom's and Miles's blue prints of Extreme Gears and……" she pulled the drape off and revealed all their parent's old Extreme Gear.

"Tadah!" Jetstream said and everyone fawned over the Gear.

"You made my mommy's and daddy's gear!" Tally said as she picked up her mother gear that resembles that of her father, but as a board gear much like Amy's and was green with yellow designs.. Tally ran over to Jetstream and hugged her. Maria looked her parent's gear. They look exactly like in the photo album, pink, white, red, and black.

"So what do you guys think, aren't they perfect for the mission?" Jetstream said as she held her father's board.

"They're great! Aren't they Maria?" her older brother asked her. She looked at him blankly and w/o any thought.

"Yea…..uhh…..I have to go to the bathroom" she left w/o another word. Silver frowned slightly knowing her true reason to leaving in such a haste. Though he kept to himself and pretended to be clueless for his little sister sake.

* * *

So that's the 1st chapter peeps. Anyway here's the profile OC for Eva and Tally.

Name: Eva Robotnik

Age:19 or 21

Eyes: A dark brown, almost black.

Hair: Dark brown

Race: human

Family: Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik( adopted father )

Special: Having an IQ that could rival that of Eggman himself, Eva strength is in her brain, rather than brawns, though she has good skills of tai chi and yoga.

Story: She was left at Eggman's doorstep by her mother. Eggman wanting someone to carry his legacy on took her in and schooled her in the arts of tech, science, and math.

Tally Miley Power

Age:11 or 12

Eyes: Violet

Fur: a light orange tan

Race: fox/seedarian

Family: Cosmo(Mother) and Tails(father)

Special: She has the ability to control plants to her will and with her father's brain, she training under Eva to improve her skills of being a technician like her dad. 

Anyway that's all for now. But don't worry I'll be back.

-Kenny R&R

He heh! I'm in a go happy mood! So as a bonus, here's chapter 2! You know I think I'll make each a 2 chapter each time I update…….what do you think? Anyway here's 2!

* * *

Maria walked to her room passing the other residents in the dorm hallway. As she walked she was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was running towards her at breakneck speeds. The impact was enough to nearly wet herself, but more then enough to make her scream in surprise.

"AAHHH!" she yelled as she fell to the tiled floor with 2 people clinging onto her. She had annoyed face on her features as she knew the 2 culprits. Maria picked herself off the ground throwing the 2 off and peering down at them. It was none other then Manic the hedgehog and Jethro the Hawk , laying on the ground in a prone position looking up at her.

"Guys….." she said in a low threatening voice.

"Hey Maria! What's up?" Manic asked as he looked at her with his green eyes, Manic looked exactly like his father with the exception of two gaped teeth in his upper front labial area. She glared at him and looked at what he was carrying in his arms, a small black box. Maria looked over to Jethro and saw he was carrying something similar as well.

"Hey Maria! I want to ask you something!" Jethro jumped first and grabbed her arm softly. Then followed Manic.

"Hey! I need to ask her something too!" he grabbed her other arm and pulled slightly on it, towards him.

"Yes, but I asked her first" Jethro did the same like Manic. Manic pulled her more roughly towards him.

"BUT! I got to her first!" he stated.

"Well, let's Maria decide who she wants to talk to" Jethro said as his grip went to her hand, holding it.

"Ok then" Manic said copying Jethro's action as well.

"Uh guys…….I really don't feel like talking to anyone now………So can we deal w/ this later?" she said as she dropped their hold on her. Maria walked away from them and into her room, which for her sake was empty. She walked over to her desk and pulled out an old family photo album that she was given by Vanilla, before she died. Ever so carefully she opened it to the first page that showed all her uncles, aunts, and her parents in one big picture that took up the first page.

It was taken on the first World Grand Prix, opening day. From left to right order they were standing:

At the far left was Big and Froggy with their fishing equipment.

Next to them was Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Charmy; in 'suppose' cool poses. Vector and Charmy wore aviator sunglasses.

Following next to them was Aunt Sally and Uncle Sonic embracing each other and giving a peace sign to the camera. They both looked really happy together.

Then it showed Wave hugging Jet, making him blush like crazy and Storm laughing at his expense.

Cosmo and Tails were after them, as they held hands and smiling at Jet's embarrassment.

Uncle Knuckles and Rouge were doing a Charlie's Angels poses and having fun at the same time.

Cream and her mother, Vanilla were hugging lovingly as mother and daughter should.

But smack down the middle was her Parents……Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy was hugging Shadow lovingly as she smiled, and Shadow with a look of both surprise and happiness held her back. He gave one of his rare smiles.

"Mom……Dad" she said as she broke into a frenzy of tears. She laid her head down onto the desk and sobbed uncontrollably. She was only about 7 years old when they both got captured by Eggman. The memory was a blur for her, but all she could remember was her brother pulling her away her as their parents stayed behind to hold off the SCR-GD robots. They were either captured or presumed dead. Maria turned the page as she stilled cried. The next page should her parent's wedding day, Silver was only 2 at the time:

One picture showed the bride and bridesmaids standing next to each other. Her mother was in the middle wearing a strapless wedding gown with silk gloves that went up to her elbows, Sally and Rouge were on her left and Wave and Cosmo were on her right. All of them wearing matching bridesmaid dresses that were white with light pink linings on the edges of the dresses. Cream was in a picture alone as she was the flower girl in a soft pink dress. Maria had a ghostly smile as she was about to turn the page, someone knocked on her door.

**[knock! knock!]**

"Come in" Maria said as quickly dried her tears. Cream poked her head in before walking seeing Maria at the desk with the photo album. Clearly she was crying.

"Hey, Silver told me you be here……" Cream started as she sat on Maria's bed.

"Yea……Is there something wrong?" Maria asked her as she turned in the chair. Of all the people in the picture on the first page of the photo album, Cream was the only survivor that was alive or not captured, everyone else was dead or…..worse.

"No…..Just here to remind you of the services tomorrow and well……" Cream trailed off a bit.

"Yes?" she asked her.

"I was going to ask you if anyone was going to escort you" she finally said. 2 years ago, she was escorted by Knick, Rogue's little brother. He didn't have anyone to go with him, so she asked him to go as friends. Now this Knick was able to have the guts to ask Tally to go with him and she said yes. Last year this NiGHT MaREN, named NiGHTS escorted her, she really like him and he liked her back, but…….something happened to him 2 months ago.

"No……No one asked me and I didn't have anyone in mind" she answered her as she laid her head on the chair.

"I see then, are you ready for the mission tomorrow?" she asked her.

"Yea, Eva's already forming the teams and alias's for our mission." she told her.

"So who's going again?"

"Eva, Jetstream, Jethro, Manic, Sonia, Silver, Rogue, Knick, Tally, Blaze, Espian, and me" she listed off the participants. 

"Espian? You mean Espio's kid?" Cream asked.

"Yea him. Eva thinks he'll be good for the stealth missions she has in store." she explained to her.

"Then why not ask Espian to escort you?" Cream suggested. Maria like Espian, but only as friend/kinship kind of thing.

"Nah, Rogue already asked him, and you know how crazy in love she is with him" then she suddenly remembered that she had go somewhere before bed.

"Uh I have to go to the sky light room, if anyone is looking for me, tell them I'm there" she walked quickly out the room, leaving Cream behind. She sped her way past the other residents and taking the stairs to the top floor. She loved to run, she forgot why but……it felt like the water, unrestrained and able to move on it's on will. Getting there in less than a minute she walked over to the balcony. Rogue was there sitting on the balcony's railing waiting.

"Rogue!" Maria called out. The red bat turned to see her ebony Hedgehog friend.

"Girl! What took ya so long?" Rogue asked in a voice similar like that of her mother's voice.

"Eh, just doing some runs for Eva, you know the works" she said explaining her tardiness.

"I hear that! Anyway is it true? The machine…..is it really done?"

"Yes"

"ALRIGHT! GOOD BYE WASTELAND FUTURE! HELLO HAPPY DAYS!" Rogue practically jumped into the air and glided back down happily.

"Yes. Soon we'll get our futures that we all deserve" Maria said as she smiled happily to her friend. Rouge looked at Maria and with a slap on her for head she asked…

"By the way….." Rogue started as she stood next to her friend. Maria only pretended to listen.

"I heard from Sonia and Jetstream that their brothers are wanting to……." she trailed off. This caught Maria's attention fully now.

"What? Want to what?" she asked her. Rogue smirked happily.

"Well you know nothing that serious but…….escort you to the services tomorrow" she told her.

**~Record scratch~**

"come again?" she asked then the door opened to reveal…….

* * *

Cliff hanger. I knows. Well here the first 2. 


	3. Sneak peak

_**Hello there! This a sneak preview of my story Sonic Riders: warped. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-/-**_

"_**Commander I just finished speaking with Jet and his team" an male ebony hedgehog said. An aging man with two different colored eyes turned to face the hedgehog.**_

"_**And what's their story?" he asked.**_

"_**Apparently a group of thieves calling themselves team dark took the Ark from them" Shadow said telling him Jet's story.**_

_**-/-**_

"_**Can't catch me old man!" an female ebony hedgehog said as she rode with her companions on extreme gear. One was a white male bat with dread locks and the other a cybernetic Lynx with hedgehog features. They were currently being chased down by the infamous Babylon Rogues.**_

"_**how the hell did she get her hands on the Ark before any of us?" Wave said as she was on the right side of Jet. Jet growled angrily, hating to one upped by some kid let alone a girl!**_

"_**The hell I should know! But GUN's paying us top money to deliver that to them and I ain't letting it get away that easily!" Jet said going faster. The ebony hedgehog pulled out small black marbles and threw them at Jet. Smoke clouded his vision and burned his eyes, causing him to lose control and crash. Storm and Wave stopped to check on their comrade, allowing the trio to escape.**_

"_**Jet!" Wave yelled as she check on him. Just some bumps and scrapes.**_

"_**Oww…" he said as he sat up. He looked to see the thieves disappearing from view….**_

**-/-**

"**So they got away?" he said.**

"**Yes, not only that but this makes it the 2nd**** Ark they stolen from us" Shadow said and continued.**

"**The thing that boggles me is were did they come from and why haven't we gotten any info or dirt on them?" The hedgehog asked.**

"**That's what I want to know as well…" the commander said scratching his chin in thought…..**

**-/-**

**That's it so far! I'll post it later, but that was only a taste of it. So wait for more!**

**-Kenny**

**Ps I like to thank Sensitive girl**** for a nice review that brought me to re-write this story, so thanks ****Sensitive girl**** .**


	4. The new 1st chapter!

**Alrighty…this is the story. I've deleted the old one and will look at it again! That's in the past now! Now readers who r reading this plz don't ask me about the other story…it's an embarrassment. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own.**

**-0000-**

"**So remind me why were here again?" asked an annoyed hedgehog named Shadow. He was with his other teammates Amy and Rouge walking down the hallway of the HQ.**

"**You know the drill already sweety, the commander and Hope say it's urgent" Amy said to her squad leader. Shadow just sighed in frustration. He's been working with the GUN for years and it's always the same thing.**

"**That's what they always say. Any details?" Rouge asked as she was adjusting her glove.**

"**Only that he invited some 'friends' to this meeting" Amy stated as they reached the door. **

"**Friends? I wasn't aware that the commander had any-?" Rouge said as the three walked through the door to see the commander, Hope Kintobor, and the others that were part of Babylon Garden incident.**

"**Glad you guys could make it" Hope said smiling to the trio. Shadow gave her a weird look.**

"**Alright what is this all about?" he asked.**

"**Take a seat and I'll explain shortly" the commander said in a stern voice. They all said nothing and took a seat w/o question.**

"**As u all know. A month ago Eggman tried to use the Arks of the Cosmos to his advantage." he started off.**

"**Yea and?" Jet mouthed off to him. Wave smacked him in the head. Hey she maybe all thief but when it came to people in military power she has some dignity.**

"**Oww…." he said and the commander pressed on.**

"**Well according to some our resources, we've found out that he's starting up the World Grand Prix once again" he said.**

"**Why?" Sonic asked.**

"**Simple. He wishes to have the emeralds and the Arks in his possession to take over Mobius" he stated.**

"**As always….." Knuckles said in a bored tone.**

"**Well what makes this different than the other times?" Amy asked him.**

"**Well from info we got from our double agents working there it looks like he hired some muscle to help with this one" Hope said pulling out a folder.**

"**The problem is that we have no clue to who they are" she said showing them four photos of four Mobians.**

"**The only thing we have on them is their names…..Here we have Locke the Bat their flight specialist" Hope said passing it around. Locke was completely white sans for the tips of his ears being red, blue eyes, long dread locks with bands, and wearing Goth/oriental type clothing.**

"**Then we have…Nikki AI" this one part Robian, but also a mix of a hedgehog and a lynx. His legs were robotic as were his entire right arm. He wore a mandarin shirt and a leather glove on his left hand.**

"**Kenoko the Hedgehog….." a brown with black female hedgehog came out. She had a blue shirt, pink scarf, sunglasses (similar to Scourge's), black pants, and blue running sneakers.**

"**Then Amelia the Hedgehog" a black and red hedgehog with green eyes. She looked like Amy but with Shadow's features, she wore a black and yellow jumpsuit that only fit her like a swim suit with a white streak in the middle, matching boots too.**

"**Nothing what so ever? Not even their horoscope?" Rouge asked them in disbelief.**

"**Not even" Hope said collecting the photos.**

"**So that's who he hired? A bunch of kids?" Shadow said bored.**

"**They may look young, but their extremely dangerous I advise you guys to watch for them" the Commander said.**

"**Watch out for? How come?" Tails asked.**

"**Eggman hired them to give him the Arks and the Chaos Emeralds." Hope to the two tailed fox.**

"**So you want us to go out there and get to the Arks and Emeralds before they do, am I right?" Amy asked as she was getting eager.**

"**Yes"**

"**So why bring in these guys?" Sonic asked referring to Jet's team.**

"**I simply want to give them an offer they be crazy to refuse" the commander said to them.**

"**Yea?" Jet said giving him a side glance.**

"**I wish to have you guys recruited into GUN HQ as double agents" he said.**

"**Nice offer but no hook sir" Wave said getting out of her seat with the guys.**

"**And we're willing to pay what ever salary you wish" he said. SILENCE. The rogues stopped dead in their tracks, this was sounding like easy money.**

"**What ever price we want?" Jet asked turning to face him.**

"**Yes" he said smirking.**

"**We're in" Jet said smiling.**

"**Consider us your employers" Wave said.**

"**Good, because now we located a Ark and want to send a team out to look for it" he said pushing a button and a hologram of the world showed up. A red dot indicated where the Ark was located.**

"**In station square" he stated.**

"**One team?" Shadow asked.**

"**Yes. One team will get the Ark while the other teams will head out and get the emeralds" the commander said.**

"**So who you're sending?" Jet asked.**

"**Shadow's team will get the Ark, Jet you and your team are to get Eggman to trust you and get any useful info on those Mobians he hired, and Sonic you and your team will get those emeralds" he said.**

"**Sounds like a plan" Shadow said taking off with his team and the other teams going off.**

**-(A/n)**

**There. One down for now, so anyway I'll be posting but it will take a while and such…..Maybe I'll move it to DeviantArt and draw pictures for this fanfic…..what do you think?**


	5. New enemies and old allies

Hello there! This is Sonic Riders: warped redone. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Do. Not. Own.

Enjoy!

-/-

"According to Hope's coordinates the Ark should be in this area" Rouge said as flew over some city terrain. She was teamed up with Shadow and Amy. Amy was substituting for Omega as he was in the repair shop from previous missions.

"Well it's going to be hard thanks to all this city it's going to hard finding it's EXACT location" Amy said as she was sprinting pass some people and Mobians.

"Well at the least the area isn't that big" Shadow said as he looked around the City heights.

"True" the two girls said over the Mic.

"Heh I wonder how Wave's group is doing" Rouge said smirking. Those two had always had a rivalry as old as time, though no one ever knew how it started. It was just there.

"I can only tell you one thing better than we are" Shadow said to dampen her mood. Amy smiled in amused at his comment.

"Never brag or boast Rouge, it may bite ya back" Amy said looking behind some trash bins in the park. Then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She ran over to it. The objected was lodged under some bushes, but Amy was able to dig it out. Her smile widen.

"Guys~!" she said in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" they answered.

"Guess what I found!"

"The Ark?"

"Yep! We're home free!" Amy said walking back to the meeting point. Rouge sighed.

"Thank goodness! I was worried that I had to miss my date with Knuckles!" she said in relief.

"Say Rouge what going on between you two? It kind of seems you guys are….drifted apart some what" Amy asked her.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just Knuckles being Knuckles. He just needs space" the thief said lying through her teeth. Amy didn't push it anymore. From above the City Terrain a shadowy group of four people looked at Amy from afar. All of them looking at the object she had. The Ark.

"There it is" a Lynx with hedgehog features said. The ebony hedgehog looked down and saw the main prize but was paying more attention to the pink hedgehog holding it.

"Yea…Nikki? Locke?" she said. The two smiled and took off. Locke took the sky to deal with Rouge as Nikki went to get the Ark.

"Kenoko?" the ebony hedgehog looked at the brown hedgehog. Kenoko looked at her smirking and took off running in a brown blur. The ebony hedgehog pulled out some grenades and dropped them below towards the city.

"Chaos Control….." she whispered as they went off destroying what ever was near by.

-(back with Amy)-

A series of explosions caught Amy's attention and saw a few buildings and cars set a flames. Without thinking she ran towards it.

"Amy what's going on!" Shadow asked over the mic.

"Someone set off some bombs! I'm heading over there to-! Offfff!" Amy interrupted as sudden force hit her right in the stomach sending her flying and the Ark onto to the ground, only to be picked up by the attacker. Amy skitted backwards on her feet and hands. She was keeled over and looked at her attacker. It was that lynx from the photos.

"Thanks for giving me the Ark" he said smiling as his clawed arm held it. Amy glared at him and charged at him. Nikki placed the Ark on his wrist and used it's power to knock Amy away.

-(with Rouge)-

Rouge saw smoke and sounds of explosions not too far from where she was at. The their was about to fly over but was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Ahh!" Rouge was momentarily free falling but was able to catch herself in time to see who was attacking her. It was that bat from the photo, Locke the Bat.

"What the hell!" Rouge yelled to him, but Locke stared at her with a blank look.

"Rouge I presume?" Locke said in voice similar to that of a certain red Echidna of hers.

"yes? How do you know my name?" Rouge asked him.

"That's none of your concern!" he said attacking Rouge again.

-(With Shadow)-

Shadow was running faster now since Amy didn't respond back. He was heading towards the sound of crumbling ruble. He was soon intersected by a brown blur. He was kicked hard in the stomach and sent flying backwards to the pavement. He looked up to see Kenoko right there.

"Hello there" she said smiling a toothy grin. Shadow glared at her before charging at her. Kenoko side stepped aside to avid getting hit.

"Who are you!" he demanded from her. Kenoko looked at him before answering.

"Call me Kenny and I'm…" she moved faster than Sonic and in slow motion she said.

"your worst _nightmare_….." she whispered before sending him flying.

-(with Amy)-

"Back-up! Requesting back up!" Amy said over the com to HQ. She was chasing down Nikki, but thanks to his robot legs it was hard to keep up.

"Alright time to serious!" Amy said pulling out her GEAR. It transformed into a glider and thanks to it, she was able to be side by side with Nikki.

"Hand over the ARK!" she said. Nikki looked at her in amused.

"With pleasure! Catch!" he threw the Ark at her. Amy was caught off guard and lost control of her glider. She flew off as the glider crashed. Luckily Back up came just in time.

"Gotcha!" said a familiar voice. Amy was caught by Bunnie Rabbot in time. Sally and Mina were with her.

"Whoa! Thanks Bunnie!" Amy said getting a hold on the Southern Belle.

"No problem Sugar! Hope told us that you needed help and we were in the area!" Bunnies said placing Amy down on the ground.

"Darn…..I wasn't told of this" Nikki said walking over to the girls. He was lazily tossing the Ark like nothing.

"Same here" Sally said looking at the hybrid. Nikki gave her a blank stare before smiling.

"Well love to stay and chat with such pretty girls, but my ride's here" Nikki said and a ebony hedgehog on a bike GEAR went in between them. Nikki jumped on. The ebony hedgehog wore orange tinted sunglasses and gave the girls a side glare and sped off.

"Quick after them!" Amy said running over her glider and chasing after them. Sally and Mina pulled out their GEAR and followed Amy. Bunnie simply started her rockets under her feet and flew after them.

"Amelia their gaining on us!" Nikki said as he looked back.

"Use the damn Ark!" she said. Nikki put the Ark on his right arm and pointed it at them. He pulled his arm back and the Ark immediately was active once again. He lunged his fist forward and things began to slow down. Pulses of sound and gravity was sent towards them. Bunnie acted quickly and grabbed Mina and Sally. Amy stopped her glider and got off as the attack was coming at her. She pulled out her mallet and increased it's size to maximum. She hit hard on the ground sending her own vibrations towards the other ones and made it cancel out in time.

"Fight fire with fire, or in this case sound" Amy stated as the two disappeared from view. Bunnie, Sally, and Mina landed to see if she was ok.

"Amy are you ok?" they asked.

"Yea, but they got away…." she said sadly. The commander was going to have their hides now.

-(with Shadow)-

Shadow was getting his ass handed to him and Kenny kept dodging and counter attacking him. Kenny didn't have one scratch on her. This was becoming a nuisance. Kenny suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky to see Locke coming at her. She turned her attention back to Shadow.

"Well handsome it was fun while it lasted….but I got to go now" Kenny said and Locke swooped down, scooping her in his arms and took off flying.

"Your not getting away! CHAOS SPEAR!" he threw a spear at them. Kenny leaped out of Locke's arms and used telekinesis to stop it and return it back. Shadow dodged in time and looked at them as they flew away.

"How the hell?" he whispered. There was only one person her knew that could use telekinesis! Who was she!

-(A./n)-

Another done. Tell me what you think!

-Kenny


End file.
